Charming Christmas Carols
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: When singing Christmas carols at camp, Percy discovers that he has siren-like powers. Everyone is charmed by his singing. Well... everyone...? Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Charming Christmas Carols || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Advent Calendar Project – Charming Christmas Carols

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, cuddles, singing, love spell (kinda)

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Piper McLean

Summary: Percy discovers a new power he has during Christmas-time. He can charm-sing – like a siren. That's a problem, until it isn't.

 **Advent Calendar Project**

 _Charming Christmas Carols_

Nico was startled out of his trance by a sudden yelp.

Camp Half-Blood was having a Christmas party and during that, they were also singing Christmas carols together. Or rather, individually. A bit like karaoke night. Most of it had been rather painful for Nico's ears. Will had kicked it off and Nico was fond of Will's voice – Cecil screeched his way through it and Annabeth had made Nico's ears bleed – but then Percy started singing.

And Percy sounded like an angel.

He also looked like an angel, but that was nothing new. To Nico, Percy had always been perfection. Now, he could hear that Percy even had the voice of an angel. And he looked so serene while singing. Or at least, he had been looking so serene, until he suddenly screeched, right in the middle of a beautiful, soft Christmas song. Nico's eyes snapped open and he noticed he was the only one left on the seats. Everyone else had stormed the stage.

Everyone else had stormed the stage _and was now trying to kiss Percy_.

Nico blinked in slow-motion as he watched in silent mortification how Clarisse and Reyna were actually in a fist-fight over Percy, while Will was trying to pull Percy into a kiss, at least until Jason started pulling Will away by his hair. Everyone was spurting declarations of love and lust.

Something had gone horribly wrong and Nico had no idea what, but he knew he hated it.

Hastily, he got up from his seat and rushed forward, receiving an elbow to the side from Leo and a screeched curse from Drew. Everyone was suddenly addicted to Percy. Wide-eyed, Nico looked at the terrified son of Poseidon. Percy looked downright frightened as he was being cornered by some camper Nico didn't even know by name, who was trying to kiss him.

"N—No", pleaded Percy, clearly overwhelmed by everything.

After all, there were literally dozens of demigods suddenly storming in on him, trying to touch and kiss him. Anger rose in Nico and the Earth beneath him started shaking and splitting. The other demigods lost their balance and Nico finally had a clear path to reach the startled Sea Prince. He gritted his teeth as Katie summoned vines to hold Nico back. With his powers, he easily let them die so he could reach Percy. Percy looked at him with tears in his eyes, frightened.

"It's okay, Perce. Let's get you out of here", whispered Nico gently. "Come."

Percy basically threw himself at Nico, clinging onto the son of Hades and just as the nearest demigods reached out for Percy again, Nico opened the shadows and brought Percy to safety. Safety, in this case, being the first safe place Nico could think of – the underworld.

"H—Holy Hades, what just _happened_?", grunted Nico, still cradling Percy very close. "You okay?"

Percy in his arms was shaking a little, trying to catch his breath. "I... I... Yeah. It was just... too much. I felt claustrophobic. Overwhelmed. Everyone going after me like that. It was... scary."

"It's alright, Percy, you're safe", assured Nico gently, smoothing Percy's hair down. "I would never let anyone hurt you. I don't know what just happened, but... you're safe now."

Percy grunted and kept clinging onto Nico, relieved that he was now safe. Safest place he could imagine – in Nico's arms. All the craziness just gone right now. All there was was Nico.

/break\

It took Percy two days before he felt ready to return to Camp Half-Blood, but only after Nico went and checked it out to see if everyone was back to normal. Still, as they entered camp again, Percy kind of hid behind Nico. No one dared to even look at Percy. Everyone had their eyes averted in embarrassment. Some came up to him and apologized, blushed and ran off.

"Perce", started Piper as she approached and rested a gentle hand on Percy's arm. "Are you okay?"

"Y—Yeah. I mean. I have no idea what happened? I was just singing Christmas carols and suddenly everyone went batshit crazy. Was this your mom messing with people?", asked Percy.

"Oh, that one was on you", chuckled Piper before pausing. "Not that I am putting blame on you. You didn't know you could do that. No, but... Chiron and Annabeth put their heads together and figured it out. It seems you have some siren-powers. It's like charmspeak, but... only singing. Turns out Aphrodite only has the power of charmspeak _because_ she was born to the sea. Just like the sirens. So, your singing, it... charmed everyone. Made everyone go mad with love for you."

"That's not true", argued Percy with a frown, pointing at Nico. "Nico was unaffected!"

"...You're adorable", chuckled Piper fondly and shook her head before walking away.

Percy frowned confused as he turned toward Nico. "I know how love-potions work. So this can't be. The only way a love-spell fails is... But it's been... You said I'm not your type..."

"Well. I lie. What else is new?", grunted Nico and averted his eyes with a glare.

"So... you... _still_ like me?", asked Percy unsure, trying to look him in the eyes.

"No. I still _love_ you", sighed Nico as he finally looked up to lock eyes with Percy. "That's why your beautiful singing was just that. Beautiful singing. You couldn't make me fall hopelessly in love with you because I already am hopelessly in love with you."

"Why lie?", asked Percy confused, frowning. "You just blurted out that you liked me but that you're over it. That I'm not your type. And you left me confused, contemplating my sexuality for months!"

"I did what now?", asked Nico stunned, staring at Percy in confusion.

"I've never really _thought_ about... sexuality", grunted Percy slightly frustrated. "I was just always shoved into it head first. And the girl's normally the first one telling me she likes me! Annabeth, Rachel, Calypso. I just... I don't really _think_ about romantic... options, until they literally present themselves to me. And... And I've been thinking about _you_ a lot, since you... told me. Argh."

Frustrated by it all, Percy grabbed Nico's face and slowly brought it closer. He kept eye-contact with Nico, making sure the son of Hades knew what was going on. Nico didn't back out. He just leaned in too until they finally kissed. It was sweet – Nico tasted like pomegranates and Percy was going to tease him about that until kingdom come – and soft. Percy really liked kissing Nico. He might like it a little too much, because he was pretty sure he could hear a choir of angels in his head. No. Wait. Not in his head. When Nico and Percy parted, they realized some campers had gathered around them and were actually singing gentle Christmas love songs. Percy blushed.

"Let's get out of here?", asked Nico softly. "Maybe... a first date?"

"Yes. Get us out of here", nodded Percy flustered, fingers linked with Nico.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note:_ _ _Part of my Advent Calendar Project, where I took Christmas/winter-themed prompts on my tumblr ( **takaraphoenix** )!__

 _This one was fun to twist with the powers *grins*  
_


End file.
